<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color Me Yours by omgahgase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877134">Color Me Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase'>omgahgase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Slight possessive behavior, Tattooed Jackson Wang, Tattoos, Top Jackson Wang, along with Henry, horny jinyoung, implied 2jae - Freeform, jinson, jinyoung has a biting kink, surprise at the end, the other's are only mentioned, they're so in love it's sickening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung missed Jackson immensely. So, when he returns from China, Jinyoung shows his appreciation for Jackson's new tattoos with earnest. He also goofs up, but in a good way. </p><p>(Alternate Title: We all lost our shit when Jackson revealed his tattoos and so did Jinyoung.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color Me Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, I'm still not over jackson's tattoos. yes, I wrote this instead of sleeping. yes, I'm projecting my thirst onto jinyoung (what's new?). I wouldn't be here without my amazing beta Zoe, @/cornstarchandwater96, I love you bby, thank you for always helping me through my distressed writer's block &lt;3 </p><p>I hope y'all enjoy me on my jorny shit again :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jinyoung first saw them, there were only three. </p><p>He grazed his fingers over the tender skin, felt the body under him shudder as he trailed each line with care, mindful of their sensitivity. He then leaned down and kissed each delicate art piece like it was made of glass. Goosebumps erupted over his lover’s collarbone, on his ribs, the side of his abdomen. Jinyoung held him down to cease his squirming so he could finish his job, or else the hand wound tight in his hair would pull him away. </p><p>He kissed and nibbled around the skin until it was raw, red surrounding black, making the color pop. Jinyoung enjoyed himself; he had fun teasing the inked skin until his partner had enough and flipped them over. Jinyoung remembered giggling to himself at how easy he got Jackson so hot bothered just by his simple ministrations, though his snickers soon turned into breathless pants and strangled gasps at the sudden grind of their hips. </p><p>His own shirt and shorts were discarded before he could get a good purchase on Jackson’s shoulders, before he could even register the fingers working him open nice and slow with too much lube. Jinyoung’s hands raked Jackson's back, his nails turned into claws when Jackson crooked his digits just right and found that spot in Jinyoung that made him see stars. Jinyoung remembered how Jackson gnawed at his neck like candy, bit and sucked at his throat then descended down Jinyoung’s chest to continue his task, lips closing around a hardened nipple and tugging at the rosy bud. </p><p>Jackson was relentless that day. The comment Jinyoung made about how his body now has more color to it triggered something in him. It was like Jackson was dead set on throwing his words back at Jinyoung because by the time they were done, when Jinyoung was a limp pile of sore muscles and post-orgasmic bliss, he was covered in an array of darkening hues. Purple bite marks littered the inside of his thighs and lower abdomen, small petals that drifted down from the blooming flowers of red that adorned his chest. Light yellow splotches decorated Jinyoung’s hips, fingerprints and indents from Jackson’s too tight grip from when he took Jinyoung from behind. They were hardly noticeable then, though when the next day came, they blossomed into dusky bruises, their ghosts lasting even after its brethren faded days later. </p><p>Jinyoung was like a blank canvas. Pristine. Pure. Untouched. And Jackson was the artist hell-bent on fully coloring him. </p><p>Jackson’s favorite color, however, was the pretty pink of Jinyoung’s cheeks. They were vibrant under his touch, glowing bright beneath Jackson’s constant praise and soft words before shifting to a cherry red after their hips joined and Jackson’s cock was buried to the hilt in his boyfriend. </p><p>“You’re perfect like this,” he insisted, sucking another mark on Jinyoung’s nape. “So, so pretty.”</p><p>“I’m a mess,” Jinyoung countered, words coming out jagged with every hard thrust to his prostate, mind barely able to catch anything Jackson said. </p><p>Jackson hummed. “You’re my mess. I made you like this, into a beautiful work of art.”</p><p>Jinyoung grunted out in exertion, trying to hold himself up on wobbly knees, but his body gave out and he flopped forward into the pile of pillows at the headboard. He clutched the bedsheets, bit his lip to suppress the wanton moan from escaping his raw throat as electricity shot through his veins. </p><p>He loved moments like this, when both him and Jackson chased their long awaited highs until they were heaving out jumbled mixes of each other’s names. The feeling of being connected to him, both physically and mentaly made Jinyoung feel like he was on Cloud Nine. Only Jackson could get him like this, whimpering pleas of release to ease the tension pooling in his lower stomach, having his eyes swim with love and adoration. Jinyoung had never been in love until he met Jackson, when he showered the younger in poor pick-up lines and over the top displays of affection that he brushed off as fanservice. Jinyoung never felt loved, felt <em> wanted </em> until Jackson kissed him in their practice room with sloppy licks of his tongue and enthusiastic grabs of his waist after an argument about their dance choreography.</p><p>But now, three years later into their relationship, Jinyoung is more than sure there isn’t anyone else for him but the man pulling him up by his hair to hungrily claim his mouth once again. Jackson nipped at Jinyoung’s lips, coaxing him to open up so he could lick at every part he could reach. Jinyoung’s hand threaded through Jackson’s sweat soaked hair, tugged him closer to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“Mess me up even more.” </p><p>The last thread of self control finally snapped. Jackson growled low and feral in the back of his throat before shoving Jinyoung down into the mattress and fucked him until his asscheeks burned, thighs quivered and moans of pleasure echoed off the walls. Jinyoung remembered how he came with Jackson’s name on his lips, his untouched cock spurting puddles of come between his stomach and the sheets followed by Jackson coming deep inside him, filling Jinyoung to the brim.</p><p>His body ached with effort afterwards, rendering him immobile. Jackson threw a sheet over both of them after pulling out and claimed they can take a shower in the morning. Jinyoung curled up into his boyfriend’s chest and felt the telltale mark of each bruise flourish as they drifted off to sleep. Before he allowed his body to shut down, Jinyoung had just enough energy to pinpoint Jackson’s small lie. </p><p>Jackson’s favorite color wasn’t the pink blush dusted over his cheeks, it was the milky white of their love making smeared across Jinyoung’s body.  </p><hr/><p>That was months ago when Jackson first got his tattoos. </p><p>Jinyoung couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off of him for the most part. He tried, he really did. It was difficult to keep himself in check when Jackson paraded around either of their apartments in nothing but boxer briefs, showcasing the simple TEAM WANG logo and COOKIES print on his left side. The one near his shoulder was just as bad. On the rare days Jackson wore clothing, his tank top couldn’t hide the 福 design well enough so it teasingly peeked out from under his top and made Jinyoung’s life a living hell. </p><p>Jackson’s smug grin made Jinyoung both annoyed and incredibly turned on. He knew the effect he had on the singer and he relished in his power whenever Jinyoung grabbed him by the nape and hauled him to the bedroom (or couch or bathroom or just about any flat surface nearby). </p><p>Despite his desire to display his inked skin to his friends and family, Jackson had to hide them from the fans. He had a few scares of bystanders noticing his tattoos and the little mishap of the tattoo artist accidentally posting a picture then causing havoc all across social media. Jackson just brushed them all off and waited to reveal them on his own time. </p><p>It’s a shame that when he did, he also told the world about his other four tattoos <em> before </em>telling his own boyfriend. </p><p>Jinyoung wasn’t mad about it, no, he was the complete opposite. When Jackson’s SuperELLE photoshoot was released, the whole world seemed to let out a huge groan of devastation, Jinyoung included. He called Jackson mere seconds after, uncaring of the late night hours, and was met with a husky chuckle on the other line. </p><p><em> “You saw them?” </em> He asked. </p><p>Jinyoung swallowed the lump in the throat, rubbed his thighs together. “Yes. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>
  <em> “Thought it would be fun.” </em>
</p><p>“To tease me?”</p><p><em> “Exactly.” </em> Jackson’s voice grew dark, rough around the edges. He already knew Jinyoung’s hand stroked himself to stiffness, already had an idea of what he wanted to do to him when he demanded to video chat that instant. </p><p>Jinyoung complied with no resistance. He shed his clothes and hopped into bed, eager to see Jackson in the dim grainy view of their phones. When he picked up, Jinyoung wished for the millionth time Jackson was there with him instead of in China so he could show his appreciation for the new ink with his hands and tongue. </p><p>When they were done and Jinyoung was sedated, his mood dampered. It’s always like this when Jackson was away and Jinyoung had to wait for him to come back. Their first separation as boyfriends took a toll on both of them, they acted as if they wouldn’t see each other for years despite only having to withstand a month apart. It hadn’t gotten easy over time, but they made it work. </p><p><em> “I’ll be home soon,” </em> Jackson promised. <em> “I can’t wait to see you.” </em></p><p>Jinyoung nodded. He knew it was only temporary, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. “I miss you.”</p><p><em> “I know, baby. I miss you too.” </em> </p><p>They ended their call before sleep took over both of them, whispering quiet <em> I love you’s </em>into the receivers just to do it all over again the next night. </p><p>As he waited for Jackson’s return date, Jinyoung kept himself busy with his own work. He had meetings and virtual fanmeets to attend to, so it wasn’t like he spent all day at home sulking because he missed his boyfriend. He did that on the days he was free, when he had no schedule and bored out of his mind. Jinyoung would sometimes call the guys to meet up for lunch, to act as a distraction from his Jackson Withdrawal, but even they couldn’t uplift his mood. </p><p>And so, to get his daily dose of Sseunie and because he’s a masochist, Jinyoung checked on the many Jackson fansites he kept tabs on. Jackson knew of this, he even mocked Jinyoung the first time he saw the younger scrolling through a fansite page despite Jackson having his own Jinyoung fansites he follows. </p><p>(Jaebeom says it’s creepy though Jinyoung’s not the one saving each Instagram photo of his boyfriend after each Idol Radio episode. Youngjae said it’s cute. Jinyoung thinks they’re weird.)</p><p>While Jinyoung thumbed through the account, another one was updated. He’s only following a few, some of them being for his Korean schedules while a majority was for his Chinese and American updates. This one was one of the bigger accounts that posted as soon as it was released. They were Jinyoung’s favorite because he always knew he could get information on his boyfriend quickly. His anticipation spiked as he clicked on the notification, phone buzzing as the other dozen followed suit.</p><p>That’s when he saw the video and nearly dropped the device a second later. </p><p>It was another clip from Jackson’s SuperELLE photoshoot, not lasting more than a minute but its content got Jinyoung going at record speed. The camera focused on Jackson posing in various outfits with different expressions. His defined arms were bare, exposing the tattoos littered across his skin. His hair stylishly mussed for just the right amount of sexy, giving him that ‘just rolled out of bed’ look that complimented his blue checkered robe well. The camera panned to his hands, centered on the veins and the watch adorning his wrist then moved to a clip of Jackson bolding a piece of chain between his teeth. </p><p>Jinyoung didn’t think it could get worse (better, really) until the video shifted to Jackson wearing sweats and a red blazer over his bare chest then to him completely shirtless. It was a tease, the video didn’t show anything beside his serious expression and the smooth plains of his shoulders, making the viewers (and Jinyoung) impatient to see more. The clip ended on a very nice view of his neck, Adam’s apple high and head thrown back. Jackson bit his lip to hide the upturn hint of a smile then changed to a sultry look, gazing straight into the camera. </p><p>If Jinyoung wasn’t so distracted by the fire racing up his spine he would’ve messaged Jackson and demand he take responsibility for his actions. Jinyoung prided himself in knowing he could get Jackson hot under the collar with a few choice words and simple touches, but he will <em> never </em> admit how a lone video could get him writhing on the sheets.</p><p><em> omfg king!! a whole daddy. ugh he’s so sexy, </em>the replies declared, each comment getting raunchier the more Jinyoung looked through them. It’s normal to see them, Jinyoung himself got his own thirst tweets from time to time and he’s always found them hilarious.</p><p>After watching the video another handful of times just to hear Jackson’s voice, the heat finally settled in. Jinyoung clamped his thighs together to suppress the surge of desire coursing up his body. His mind conjured up images that were better stored deep in the files if his brain—the night before Jackson left for China, the way his lips opened and closed wordlessly as Jinyoung sucked him to climax, the marks scattered over Jackson’s chest, the length of his torso and around his tattoos, like Jinyoung staked a claim on him, a physical reminder of the compass that led back home, back to <em> him.</em> Jackson bit and mauled Jinyoung's shoulders like he, too, was speaking in a language only they understood. </p><p><em> Mine mine mine, </em> their bodies seemed to say, <em> we belong to each other. </em></p><p>The comments from fans shouldn’t bother him. Jinyoung knew he and Jackson were meant to be. It’s written in the stars and on the lone tree in the park near his apartment that has J+J carved into a heart Jackson made on their first date as a couple. It shouldn’t irritate Jinyoung when a fan says how they wish Jackson could lose all the clothes or how Jackson should post more gym pictures with his new tattoos, but <em> it does. </em> </p><p>Jinyoung’s not a jealous person. When he agreed to date Jackson, they both knew things like this would happen, their fans can get a bit wild at times. That just comes with the idol life. Crazy fans, thirsty comments, all that jazz rolled up into one. Jinyoung’s not peeved off because of that, no, he’s annoyed because they saw Jackson’s new tattoos before Jinyoung could. </p><p>It’s like a secret shared amongst a crowd. Jackson whispered to the world and the information traveled until everyone but Jinyoung knew. Sure Jinyoung wasn’t the first person to see his new pieces and he might’ve been vocal about that problem before which resulted in Jackson promising he’d take Jinyoung with him the next time he was at the shop. Though now, with that promise broken, it’s like Jackson revealed a hidden treasure of ink for eyes to absorb when Jinyoung should’ve been the first. </p><p>Jealousy and possession are too different things, Jinyoung had to decipher that on his own. However, that doesn’t stop the flurry of imagery soaring through his head when Jinyoung pictures Jackson with more art than before. Dark purple and cherry red cascading down his torso, beneath the waistband of his underwear for only Jinyoung to see. Moon-shaped prints and teeth-sharp bruises littering his inner thighs, the v-shape of his hips. It’ll be just like their time after Jinyoung discovered the tattoos but in reverse. He’s the artist and Jackson’s the canvas that needs crafting. </p><p>Jinyoung wonders what sort of uproar it would cause, to have Jackson march around in public with love bites on his neck. He’s sure the rapper would have to cancel any upcoming photoshoots so they could heal properly, although, knowing Jinyoung, he’d just add more to the collection any time one fades away. Fans would dig through his Instagram in attempts to find who the special person in his life is. They’d stupidly search for a girl and come up empty because the only women in Jackson’s life are his mother and niece. So that leaves the spectators with the infamous question: who owned Jackson Wang?</p><p>It soon dawns on Jinyoung that they’re both individuals, two separate halves of the same whole. They don’t <em> own </em>each other. Though, there is a certain intimacy with that concept. It gives the third party peering in an idea of Jackson and Jinyoung being the endgame. The red string of fate tied around their pinkies is only seen by them, so to have others see it too, in the forms of blooming bruises on each other’s body, is satisfying. </p><p>To have Jackson broadcast Jinyoung as <em> his. </em> </p><p>It sent a shiver up his spine.</p><hr/><p>14 days. </p><p>That’s how long Jinyoung had to wait for Jackson’s quarantine to be over. It was maddening, finally being in the same country and not seeing each other physically. They called every night, fell asleep to each other’s breathing, awoke to each other’s drool drenched pillow, but it didn’t satisfy the yearning in Jinyoung’s chest. That was, until he got a phone call bright and early on the 15th day.</p><p><em> “I’m done,” </em> Jackson announced. Jinyoung could practically hear his smile on the other end.</p><p>“How long until you get here?” </p><p>The buzzer rang. Jinyoung’s heart leaped.</p><p><em> “Now.” </em> </p><p>Jinyoung sprinted to the entrance and threw the door open, uncaring of his neighbors seeing him in only a sweater and his underwear. Jackson instantly wrapped his arms around his lover’s wasit, burying his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. They stumbled through the threshold into Jinyoung’s apartment, limbs still wound tight around shoulders and hearts now full. </p><p>“I missed you,” Jackson said, like it wasn’t obvious. “<em>God</em>, Jinyoungie, I missed you so much.” </p><p>Jinyoung <em> won’t </em> cry over the emotion in his voice, he’ll only hug his boyfriend until the unshed tears disappear. “I missed you too, Sseun-ah.” Jinyoung pulled back from the embrace and gazed into Jackson’s eyes, like he was in some cheesy rom com where he’s finally reunited with his long lost lover (well, only part of that was right). No matter how many times they’re separated, how many miles is between them, they always find a way back home. </p><p>Jackson cupped his face, making Jinyoung nuzzle into his palm. He brought his own hand up to interlace with Jackson’s then kissed his inner wrist. The hitch of his breath is what drove Jinyoung to keep going, to kiss up to Jackson’s pointer finger then bring the digit into his mouth. Jackson growled when Jinyoung sucked on his finger like a sweet, the hand on his waist tightened to a bruising grip. </p><p>Jackson pulled him flush against his front. “Guess you missed me a lot?” </p><p>Jinyoung grinded his growing erection against Jackson’s thigh before releasing his finger with a soft pop. “More than you know.” Then Jinyoung surged forward and crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. </p><p>It’s not sloppy and rough, like how Jinyoung expected it, like how their normal reunions ensue. It’s deep, too deep—almost like Jackson’s trying to breath the very essence of Jinyoung through the kiss. The long, broad strokes of his tongue against his had Jinyoung trembling, knees weakening with every lick. He probably would’ve collapsed if it weren’t for Jackson’s strong arms holding him upright. </p><p>Jinyoung desperately tore at his partner’s clothes, trying to get him bare as fast as possible. Jackson chuckled at his eagerness then pulled away to shed the backpack Jinyoung hadn't noticed on him and his jacket before reclaiming the younger’s lips again. He pushed Jinyoung against the wall, pinned his wrists above his head to keep his wandering hands at bay. Jinyoung whined because all he wanted to do was touch, caress Jackson’s body, feel the heat radiate off his person in waves.</p><p>“Ah, Jinyoungie, we haven’t had breakfast yet,” Jackson stated when he pulled away for air. He lapped at the thin sheen of sweat on Jinyoung’s throat, making the younger shiver. </p><p>“We can order out afterwards.”</p><p>“After what?” Jinyoung felt the teasing smirk on his neck, rolled his hips harder when Jackson’s other hand stalked up his sweater to pinch at a pebbled nipple. </p><p>Jinyoung groaned. “Don’t play this game, Wang.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything.” The innocence in Jackson’s voice could’ve fooled any other gullible soul, but not his boyfriend who knew he was anything <em> but </em>innocent. Another pinch. A hard thrust of their groins. A breathless gasp. Jinyoung just about lost it right there. “C’mon, baby, tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Sseunie,” Jinyoung purred, pouring every ounce of need into his lover’s nickname. “Fuck me.” </p><p>Jackson shuddered, squeezed Jinyoung’s wrists roughly. “Bedroom. Now.”</p><p>How they survived the complicated journey from the hallway to the parlor is beyond Jinyoung. Their feeble attempts of navigating past chairs and lamps, bumping into almost every miscellaneous object in his house before Jackson was over it and picked Jinyoung up by his thighs is what sparked the embers in his belly. The short trip felt like it lasted a lifetime despite them being only a few feet away from their destination. Jackson held him like a vice, refusing to let him go even when he struggled to open the door. Jackson was everywhere, lips cascaded down Jinyoung’s neck, hot palms grasped his ass and legs, hands rough and just on the right side of forceful. They tumbled over Jinyoung’s bed, giggles and airy sighs of names fell with them as they made out like touch-starved animals (okay, maybe they <em> were</em>). They were impatient and hungry, ready to get the show on the road as they peeled each other out of their clothes.  </p><p>Jackson didn’t have a moment to breathe before he was flipped and Jinyoung straddled his hips to finally—<em> finally </em>—peer at his new tattoos earnestly. They were small yet meaningful, Jinyoung recalled the story behind the tiny red lantern, how Jackson cried when he was a child after his parents presented him with one when he thought they wouldn’t. He always wanted his parents' birth dates on his body, a symbol of their importance to him, and their Chinese zodiacs just added to the flavor. The sabre right below the 2011 junior olympics logo made Jinyoung smile. That was the start of everything, the fuse that sparked his present life. If Jackson didn’t win gold that year, he wouldn’t be here, with Jinyoung. They wouldn’t have met and Jinyoung wouldn’t be this happy. He doesn’t think he’d ever be this happy if Jackson wasn’t in his life. </p><p>So as thanks, Jinyoung leaned down and kissed the olympic rings, then the sabre, then the animals on his forearms and finished at the lantern. Jinyoung made his rounds, kissing each piece of art, showing Jackson that if they’re meaningful to him, then they’re meaningful to Jinyoung also. </p><p>Jackson shivered after every peck of lips. He whined in the back of his throat, bucked his still clothed crotch against Jinyoung’s ass, needy and desperate for any sort of friction. Jinyoung tightened his thighs and ran his palms along the chiseled muscles of Jackson’s abdomen, up the lines of arms to gather his wrist between his hands. Jackson let out a chuckle at their switched position, but his laughter soon turned into breathy pants when Jinyoung drove his hips down. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he admired, punctuating each syllable with a hard grind. “So handsome. My gorgeous Sseun-ah.” </p><p>Jackson blushed under the praise, coming off as embarrassed even if he’s heard Jinyoung say those exact words for three years. His ears tinged red, chest dusted a pink hue. His strong jaw clenched, neck long as he threw his head back, a ripple of coursed through his body after every moan pulled from his sweet lips. Jackson really is gorgeous, like he was made by the Gods themselves, and Jinyoung still can’t believe Jackson’s all his. He doesn’t know what the rapper sees in him, what he saw in him to harbor a crush years after they met. Nevertheless, whatever Jinyoung did to secure his heart, he’s glad he did it. </p><p>“Jinyoungie,” Jackson called, movements growing frantic. “Let me touch you.” </p><p>Jinyoung gasped, like he was finally aware of his own arousal straining against his underwear. A dark stain proudly stood out on his front from where his cock leaked. He was so wet just by looking at Jackson that Jinyoung felt his own ears burn. He nodded, then moved to grab the bottle of lube from his bedside table, allowing Jackson to scoot farther up the bed and lean on the headboard. Jinyoung removed his boxer briefs, watched Jackson do the same, then retook his place on his lap. </p><p>“You call me handsome but you’re just as pretty.” Jackson smiled at the pink on Jinyoung’s cheek, he kissed his neck, making the blush darken. Jinyoung nuzzled into his embrace and heard the familiar sound of a cap opening. He rose to his knees to gave Jackson access more then—</p><p>“Oh.” The word came out surprised, though Jinyoung knew Jackson was anything but shocked. “You were busy last night, huh?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Jinyoung snarled. He dug his nails into Jackson’s shoulders in retaliation to his mocking, shit eating grin. </p><p>“Aww, c’mon babe, you don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s fine,” Jackson cooed, though his eyes were full of mirth.</p><p>Jinyoung grunted as Jackson circled his rim and easily pushed a finger into his already stretched hole. He’s not embarrassed, he knew what their morning would consist of, so he thought he’d give Jackson a head start to speed up the process because Jinyoung is as impatient as he is horny. </p><p>“Did you think of me when you did it?” Jackson licked a strip of collarbone, and moved to take a dusky nipple into his mouth. He hummed around the bud, tugged the skin in time with his finger working in and out of his boyfriend. “I hope you did.”</p><p>Jinyoung whimpers, and barely answers an incoherent “<em> Yes </em>,” before Jackson’s digit bends and Jinyoung cries out. He could hardly hear his own voice over the lust-filled haze occupying his head. Jackson seemed encouraged by that because he let loose a sigh of Jinyoung’s name and released his nipple to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“Good boy,” he hums.</p><p>Jinyoung clenches around his finger, humps into Jackson’s stomach, smearing a messy line of precome on his abs. “I’m good?” He asks, mouth moving on it’s accord. </p><p>“The best,” Jackson agrees. He slips in a second finger when Jinyoung rocks back onto his hand. It’s not even a tight stretch but it had Jinyoung squirming. “You feel amazing around my fingers, baby. Did you wish it was me fingering you last night?”</p><p>Jinyoung wants to retort, say a sassy remark because <em> of course </em> he did. For the past four months Jinyoung wished Jackson was with him, to carry him through his highs then bring him back down to earth with soft touches and sweet nothings whispered in his ear. He’s just being an ass.</p><p>“That’s a stupid question. You already know the answer to that.”</p><p>Jackson chuckles. “I do. I just wanted to hear you say it.”</p><p>Jinyoung growls and presses his thumb into the character design on Jackson’s shoulder, biting at his neck like he’s trying to feed. Jackson hisses through clenched teeth, sucks in a breath when Jinyoung laps at the newly formed mark on his skin with his tongue. “Jerk.”</p><p>Jackson’s grin was devilish when he said, “If you say so.” </p><p>Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, wondered what Jackson meant then understood perfectly when his other hand wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock and began stroking him. It’s a barrage of pleasure on Jinyoung’s end, being simulated from both the front and back. He arches into Jackson’s hold, pushes his chest into his face and practically gives him clearance to leave a revenge bite right on his pectoral. </p><p>“T-thats not—ah!—What I m-meant,” Jinyoung manges to say before a shameless moan rips from his throat. </p><p>“Are you sure? Because you seem to be enjoying it.” Jackson’s teasing tone doesn’t help Jinyoung’s annoyance, though his cocky grin was sexy when he scissored Jinyoung open then added a third finger. He found Jinyoung’s prostate with ease and smirked when his boyfriend pawed at his back. </p><p>Jinyoung’s knees soon give out at that, making the vocalist slump forward. He quivered, toes curling when Jackson thumbs at his head then strokes the underside of his cock, eyes rolling back as the sensations take control. The death-grip he has on the headboard doesn’t loosen, even when Jinyoung bucks into Jackson’s hand, pushes back against his digits to find that release his body craves for. He’s almost there, he can feel it, but Jinyoung doesn’t want it to end without Jackson feeling good too. </p><p>“Jackson—Sseun-ah, stop.” Jinyoung grasps his arm, fingers clutching over the lantern. “I’m ready.” </p><p>“You sure?” He kept going, pumping his fingers out just to thrust them back in. He scraped against Jinyoung’s walls, making him groan. “I don’t think—”</p><p>Jinyoung, tense and overly aroused, grips Jackson’s jaw and pulls him to eye level. The rapper yelps in protest then quickly quiets down when he sees the fiery stare of Jinyoung’s eyes burn him alive. “Yes, I’m sure. I waited for this and I’m not waiting any longer. My fingers never satisfy me like you do and that vibator under the bed is cheap, so just <em> fuck me </em>already.” </p><p>Jackson gulps, a bit scared but clearly turned on. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>He slips each finger out one by one, lets go of Jinyoung’s cock, then scrambles for the condom. Jinyoung finds it endearing when he still fumbles with the foil, hands slightly jittery. Though if he brings it up, then Jackson would blame it on his arousal and not how he’s afraid Jinyoung might eat him alive if he doesn’t hurry. He won’t though, unless Jackson’s into that.</p><p>“Let me.” Jinyoung moved back so he could see his lover’s length. He wraps a hand around it, velvety and stiff, then watches as Jackson raked a hand through his hair, distressed. Jinyoung bends, takes the leaking head into his mouth and enjoys the cry of pleasure from above. He gives Jackson’s neglected cock a few affectionate licks, quickly takes him to the base then slowly rises, using the flat of his tongue to caress the underside. </p><p>Jackson’s eyes are dark and hazy when Jinyoung pops off. There’s a thick string of saliva attached to his swollen lips and the elders tip. Jackson brushes his hair back and tucks a stray lock behind his ear. “You’re a menace, you know that?”   </p><p>“But you like it, right?” Jinyoung jokes.</p><p>Jackson snorts. “That’s a stupid question. You know I do.” Jinyoung rolls the condom down his boyfriend’s length, kisses the head one last time, then straddles his thighs once more. Goosebumps burst across his skin in anticipation when he kisses Jackson and nips his bottom lip with a smile. </p><p>“I know, I just wanted to hear you say it,” he parrots before he rolls his hips back, testing Jackson’s patience. He wonders if he’ll snap because despite Jinyoung’s need to be fucked right that instant, his desire to tease is just as great. It’s always wonderfully rough sex when Jackson’s fed up with his antics, ending with Jinyoung reduced to animalic sounds as he’s fucked into oversensisivty. It’s still morning, they don’t have anything to do today, so Jinyoung can play all he wants. </p><p>“Fuck, Jinyoungie—baby, please,” Jackson begs. His fingers cling to Jinyoung’s sides and he’s giddy when he realizes those prints will bloom into bruises by nightfall. Another roll of his hips, another squeeze. “Darling, you’re not making this easy for either of us.”</p><p>Jinyoung grins down at him. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride, babe.” </p><p>Jinyoung’s fingers turn into claws, and he digs his nails into Jackson’s shoulders, leaves crescent shaped marks on his tanned skin, then drags his hands down Jackson’s chest and abs. Jinyoung spots the black TEAM WANG logo on his partner's ribs and gently traces the lines. His cock weeps between their bellies, cries for attention, but Jackson’s too busy guiding Jinyoung’s waist in deeper movements. They’re both panting out huffs of hot air, foreheads shiny with dew as fire takes over both of them. The flames lick into their lungs, around their throats until they’re gasping each other’s names into open mouths. </p><p>When Jinyoung’s had enough—when the fire engulfs his whole being until he’s burning white hot—he kisses Jackson as a warning before he lines up the fat head of Jackson’s cock against him and sinks down. </p><p>Jinyoung gasps, his eyes go wide, unseeing as the air leaves him on a deep, elongated groan. He’s full, like he might burst at the seams because it’s all too much yet still not enough. Large tears well up beneath his eyes and spills over his reddened cheeks just for Jackson to kiss away. The burn is familiar as Jinyoung welcomes the sensation like an old friend he hasn’t seen in decades. He wiggles his hips once he bottoms out then smiles to himself as Jackson groans into his neck. </p><p>“You’re killing me, love,” he murmurs, moving to bite a mark onto Jinyoung’s collarbone. Jinyoung hisses at the feel of teeth on skin as his hands fly to grip Jackson’s hair. </p><p>Jinyoung bows his head to lick a trail up his lover’s neck and nibble at his ear. “Patience is a virtue, Sseun-ah.” </p><p>“Hypocrite,” Jackson accuses, though his small grin mirrored Jinyoung’s own. </p><p>He shifts, whines when Jackson wraps both arms around his waist and skims a hot plam up his spine to cage the back of his neck in a tight grip like a kitten’s scruff and pulls him into a searing kiss. Jinyoung’s pliant under his touch, he feels the roles switch as Jackson’s other hand soothingly descends to cup the younger’s ass. They seperate as Jinyoung experimentally grinds down and is rewarded with a harsh expulsion of air at the hollow of his throat. </p><p>“Baby, Jinyoungie, can I move? Please?” Jackson asks, voice tight. </p><p>Jinyoung weakly nods. He feels Jackson kiss at the red marks on his shoulder, nuzzles the spot under his chin right above his Adam’s apple before he rolls his hips up. Jinyoung’s heart thunders like a storm when Jackson continues, he feels the pressure of his boyfriend’s cock inside him, heavy and thick, pulsing in time with his rapid heartbeat. The hand in Jackson’s hair acts as an anchor, tethering Jinyoung to this moment so he doesn’t lose himself too early. When he tugs the chestnut locks, Jackson keens at the pain and unleashes an unrestrained moan. </p><p>He smiles at him, scrapes his fingers against Jackson’s scalp and watches his body shiver. Jinyoung feels his heart swell. He waited for this, to be joined with Jackson in their rawest form and reunite like they never left each other’s side. Jinyoung longs for moments like these when Jackson is solely focused on him, no work, no distractions, just them in their own little world. Four months isn’t a long time, though for them, it might as well have been an eternity.</p><p>Jackson tightens his hold, fucks up into Jinyoung a little harder. “You doin’ okay, angel?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just—” Jinyoung rocks down, meets Jackson’s thrust and crumbles into his chest. Jackson squeezes his asscheeks, pulls him open a bit more and Jinyoung cries out in surprise. </p><p>Jinyoung flexes his thighs, loving how the ache began to seep into his bones. He trailed his hands down Jackson’s arms and stopped at the olympic rings, the lantern, and rose just to sink back down on his cock. He arches his back and bobs, leans forwards to attach his lips to the Chinese character at his shoulder and bounce backwards. </p><p>“That’s it, Nyoungie. Good boy,” Jackson praised. His words slam into Jinyoung like a freight train, fuels the burning fire in his belly until the hot coals sear into his very being. He wants more, to be good, to pull another moan of pleasure, one more word of encouragement with every stroke. Jackson kisses his cheek, soft and sweet. “Are you getting tired? I can take care of you.”</p><p>“No,” Jinyoung manages. “I wanna—stay. Like this.” </p><p>Jackson hums and lets Jinyoung do what he wants, takes him in stride. He guides him, meets his pace, but Jinyoung is determined to make Jackson feel as high as he does so they both can float amongst the clouds. Jinyoung rises up on his hunches and drags Jackson’s cock out slow enough to have them both whimper. The friction drives him higher and higher until he doesn’t know which way is up or down, too enthralled with how Jackson’s cockhead presses on his prostate with just enough pressure to have Jinyoung’s eyes roll to the back of his skull. </p><p>It’s intoxicating to have Jackson’s hands on him, up his back and across his shoulder blades, stalking down his chest and stomach just to retake their original place at his hips. He squeezes hard enough to punch out a yelp from his lover when he aids in lifting Jinyoung up and slams him back down. Praises spill from his lips like a prayer, a mantra of adortion that Jinyoung eats up until he’s full. <em> So fucking good, baby. You look perfect, so beautiful for me. You’re amazing. My pretty Jinyoungie. My star.  </em></p><p>The pace increases when Jinyoung’s legs begin to quiver. Jackson sinks his teeth into Jinyoung’s shoulder to stifle his groan when his hips kick up, pushing his cock in so deep Jinyoung can feel it in his throat. He wants to scream, sob, shout, say anything that can tell Jackson just how good he feels but his mouth refuses to work. It’s stuck on a broken moan, jaw hanging slack right for Jackson’s tongue to slip in and take. </p><p>“Is it good, baby?” Jackson questions. He receives a mewl in response and takes that as a sign to keep going. He holds on tighter, pins Jinyoung to his chest, sighs into his neck and Jinyoung realizes for all his nights spent yearning for Jackson, he was doing the same thing. Jackson missed him immensely, just like Jinyoung did, so he’s also soaking in each sound and touch, every sweet caress of Jinyoung’s lips gliding against sweat slick skin, the breathless whines of his name. </p><p>Jackson’s treating this moment like it was their first all over again, kissing Jinyoung like he’s made of porcelain, like he’s something precious. And he <em> is </em> in Jackson’s eyes. Jinyoung’s a treasure that Jackson hunted for all his life and now that he has him in his clutches, he never wants to let him go. Jinyoung feels more tears well in his eyes. If he blames it on the way Jackson thrusts into his wet heat rather than how Jinyoung is completely in love with this man, then that’s his choice. </p><p>“Sseun-ah,” he whispers, like he wants Jackson’s heart to hear as well, “I love you.” </p><p>Jackson chokes on a gasp. He whines a messy mix of words that falls on deaf ears then he looks up at Jinyoung with moony eyes. “I love you, too. So much.”</p><p>Jinyoung lets a tear fall right onto Jackson’s cheek. He didn’t mean for this to get emotional, he wanted rough and passionate sex, although, this is better in his opinion. He’ll let his heart speak for itself, allow it to take over his body and tell Jackson what his mouth can’t. </p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m yours, just like you’re mine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never want to lose you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  </em>
</p><p>And Jackson seemed to understand. He maneuvers Jinyoung so he’s flush against his torso then slouched into the pillows. The vocalist giggles in protest when Jackson smothers his face between Jinyoung’s pectorals but his declaration soon switches into a moan when teeth close around a nipple. Jinyoung’s lightheaded, like he’s swimming in a thick haze and Jackson’s the only thing keeping him afloat. He presses open-mouth kisses to his sweaty neck, licks at the perspiration gathered on his skin when Jackson takes an asscheek in both hands and fucks into him like a madman. </p><p>Jinyoung feels his fast approaching end with every push, every thrust and cry that escapes his lips. Jackson’s grunts of effort below him edges him on, making Jinyoung dizzy with the need to come. He rises to peer down at him with both hands on either side of Jackson’s head, acting like a cage. Jackson’s previous words came crashing over him and Jinyoung wants to throw them all away because it’s impossible that he’s a prettier sight then the one under him. Jackson’s red lips were parted, the pink high on his cheekbone added to the many hues on his body like the purple on his neck and the rosey bites along his shoulders and collarbone. He resembled a child’s drawing book with how many colors of all shades sloppily bloomed across his skin. </p><p>He probably doesn’t look much better but Jinyoung couldn’t help the swell of pride that filled his chest when he traced a mark on his throat with a tentative finger and pressed down. Jackson groaned at the sudden attack on the tender area, hips bucking up almost on reflex. He moved his hands from Jinyoung’s waist to his thighs just as the younger sat straight up and placed steaming palms on his bent knees. Jinyoung bounced like he was made for it, rode Jackson until his legs trembled and his sore throat couldn’t create anything besides the raspy call of his name. </p><p>“Are you there, sweetheart?” He asks when Jinyoung’s reduced to nothing but whimpers and gasps. Jinyoung grinds once, moves his hips in tantalizing rolls, watches as his cock bobs and paints white streaks across Jackson’s abdomen. Jackson seemed to soak up the view before him, his eyes roamed Jinyoung’s face and body like if he blinked then he’d miss the best part. He has nothing to worry about, though, Jinyoung’s not going anywhere. </p><p>“J-Jackson,” Jinyoung cries, “I’m close. I’m so close.” His words are harsh and shallow, a complete opposite to his normal deep baritone. It makes Jinyoung burn with embarrassment but he knew Jackson loved it. The rapper grinned when his rhythm picked up and his grip on Jinyoung’s waist turned painful. </p><p>He wrapped a hand around Jinyoung’s leaking cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Sparks flew behind Jinyoung’s eyelids, he’s right at the cliff's edge and his long awaited orgasm, he just needs one last push. He leaned back on Jackson’s thighs to piston himself down, the constant assault on his prostate sent electricity up his spine, coinciding with the fire in his belly until all Jinyoung could feel was the tight string of his body pulled taunt.</p><p>“Baby,” Jackson called, sweet and soft. His hand tightened around Jinyoung’s cock and he looked at him like he’s the brightest star in the sky. “My love, come for me.”</p><p>Jinyoung chokes on air as his body stills, mouth snapped open, eyes rolling closed, then, like he wished for, the string and himself broke apart. His cock twitched and shot milky ropes up Jackson’s torso, onto his fingers and palm. Jackson’s chest heaved under the splatter of Jinyoung’s come. He smiled wolfishly like he caught his long expected prey. </p><p>The aftershocks ran their course through Jinyoung’s body until he flopped forward and landed on Jackson’s front, chests pressed together in his own gooey mess. It should gross him out, however, his mind is too set on getting Jackson to his point of ecstasy than to care about anything else.</p><p>Jackson pushed at his shoulders. “Babe, you don’t need too—”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jinyoung barks. “I want to.” His body weeps with oversensitivity as he continues to move his hips, rises and falls in time with his ragged breaths. Hands roam across Jackson’s sides and arms, fingers dance along the lines of his tattoos almost like Jinyoung wants the ink to transfer onto his skin. He bites along the veins of Jackson’s throat, licks at his pulse point to feel his heart roar underneath his tongue. He moved to Jackson’s mouth and took his bottom lip between his teeth, uttering an endless stream of, “I love you.” </p><p>Jackson whimpers under him, hides his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and repeats the phrase. His hips kick up once more when Jinyoung sinks down on him then his own spasms shake through him as he comes, fills the condom, and mixes Jinyoung’s name in with his previous words. </p><p>They both feel like led after they descend from their highs, limbs heavy and bodies unresponsive. Jinyoung nuzzles closer into Jackson’s warmth and sighs in contentment when a hand cards through his sweaty hair. He could fall asleep like this, Jackson still buried to the base inside him and fluffy and soft all over. Too bad his growling stomach seemed to have a different idea. </p><p>Jackson chuckled. “Hungry?” Jinyoung could only grunt in response. “I can order us some food.” </p><p>“I want chicken.”</p><p>“For breakfast?” </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Jackson could only coo at his boyfriend and place a loud, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He tried to roll over but Jinyoung held onto him like a vice, refusing to let go until he was persuaded via tickles and more kisses. When Jackson pulled out, Jinyoung shivered at the loss and made to grab him again then was playfully pushed away. Jinyoung stretched spread-eagle across the sheets and groaned when the familiar ache in his lower back began to set in. When Jinyoung turned to ask Jackson what side dishes he wanted with their order, he was met with a pained expression and clenched fists.</p><p>“What?” Jinyoung questioned.</p><p>“Don’t do that.” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>Jackson waved his arms, gestured to all of Jinyoung, and said in a tight voice, “<em>That</em>. Unless you want to go for round two.” </p><p>Jinyoung giggled. He crawled towards his lover on all fours, swayed his hips, looked at him with a half-lidded gaze then rose to his knees. Jackson’s eyes sparked to life and, when Jinyoung looked down, his eyes weren’t the only thing alive. The vocalist trailed his pointer finger up Jackson’s throat and over the teeth marks to grip his chin. Jinyoung grinned at him and pecked his waiting lips. “Maybe later, love. Breakfast first.” </p><p>Jinyoung hopped off the mattress and sashayed out of the bedroom towards the bathroom, smiling to himself when Jackson wailed in despair behind him.   </p><p>He made quick work of his shower, though when he thought he was done, Jackson dragged him back under the warm spray of water. Jinyoung washed Jackson’s hair and admired the array of colors decorating his skin, loving the way Jackson would poke at the ones near his collarbone and scrunch his nose at the slight pain. </p><p>“I’m convinced you have a biting kink,” he commented.</p><p>Jinyoung only rolled his eyes. He gripped Jackson’s hips and pulled him close. “Maybe I just like how you look. Y’know, marked all over. For everyone to see.”</p><p>“Or maybe you’re a vampire with a biting kink.” Jackson brought both hands to his mouth then hooked two fingers like fangs and hissed. Jinyoung erupted into laughter, his head fell to Jackson’s shoulder and he nosed along the red and purple donning his throat. Maybe he’s right and Jinyoung does have a new kink, but his words still stand. He wants people to see Jackson marked, that he’s claimed and no one can take him away from Jinyoung. </p><p>(Alright, maybe he has a bit of a biting kink. Possessiveness is an ugly trait, so he should really learn to keep it in check.)</p><p>Jinyoung exited the shower first. He grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and began drying off. He noticed Jackson’s backpack near the sink, now emptied of its contents. The TEAM WANG hoodie laid haphazardly on the bathroom counter, practically calling for Jinyoung to snatch it and slip it on his supple skin. He admired how he looked, the black material just covered the cleft of his ass, stopping mid thigh. It was warm, like the hoodie was fresh from the dryer, and when Jinyoung brought the sleeves to his nose, he caught a whiff of expensive cologne and something distinctly <em> Jackson</em>. </p><p>“Hey, put that back.”</p><p>Jinyoung glanced over his shoulder and snickered when Jackson wrapped his arms around his waist. Jackson’s hair and bare chest were still wet, like the towel slung low on his hips didn’t do its job. “It’s nice, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, it is. Did you get the second shipment of stuff I sent you?” Jinyoung nodded. “Good, so wear those instead of mine,” he grumbled though Jinyoung knew he was joking. Jinyoung turned in his hold to push Jackson’s hair out of his eyes and to peck the pout on his lips. </p><p>“Don’t wanna. I like when the clothes smell like you.” Jackson blushed at Jinyoung’s little confession. He’s not lying, there’s something about the way Jackson smells that Jinyoung finds comfort in. He struggled those few months without his jackets or shirts, almost like he went through withdrawal.</p><p> “You really do look good like that, you know,” Jinyoung continued. He traced a finger over the darkening hickies on Jackson’s neck. “I think they add a bit more color to your,” he paused, brushed his hands over the tattoos on his arms, side, collarbone, “extensive collection.” </p><p>Jackson hummed low in his throat. He pushed Jinyoung until his back met the sink counter then hoisted him by the thighs to sit atop the marble. The younger chortled when Jackson took the hood of his jacket and pulled it over his eyes just to blind him before diving in for a kiss. “And <em> you </em> look really good like this.”</p><p>Jinyoung turned to peek at the mirror then frowned when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “Like what?” </p><p>“Wearing my brand.” Jackson’s hand snaked down to cup an ass cheek, making Jinyoung yelp. “I like it. It’s sexy.”</p><p>“Sseun-ah, a good majority of your fanbase is wearing your brand. Do you find them sexy too?”</p><p>Jackson pinched Jinyoung’s hip at his remark. “No, of course not. Although,” Jackson’s other hand began a heated path up Jinyoung’s leg then started tracing mindless patterns on his inner thigh, “only I can see you wearing nothing <em> but </em> my brand. And that's kinda fuckin’ hot.” Jackson’s voice was rougher, more forward, like he’s trying to prove a point that Jinyoung already knew. </p><p>Jinyoung’s throat resembled a desert, he licked his dry lips. “You like when I wear your clothes?”</p><p>“Baby, I love it. I want people to see you wearing my name on your body, to let them know who you belong to.” Jinyoung shivered when Jackson leaned in to lick up his throat just to nip at his jaw. “I want the world to know that you’re mine just as much as I’m yours. I want everyone to know that they don’t stand a chance. Your ass, your heart, your whole being, it’s all <em> mine.</em>” Jackson finished his declaration with a harsh suck to Jinyoung’s pulse point. He kissed the abused area then returned to his spot under his chin. “Am I being selfish? Greedy?”</p><p>Jinyoung struggled to find his voice. He could only focus on so much, and with Jackson’s hand working its way up higher, Jinyoung’s surprised he managed to hear the question. Of course he's not being greedy, Jinyoung struggles with wanting the universe to know of their relationship and also wanting to keep this part of his life private. There’s not many things the media and their fans can twist to cause a scandal, though the fear embedded in Jinyoung is never ending. They’re both scared to reveal their relationship, terrified of not being accepted by society due to who they love. Though, if the world doesn’t accept them for who they are, then to hell with all of them. Jackson and Jinyoung both agreed that whatever happens, they’d stay together because they’re each other’s world and nothing else matters. </p><p>They’d gladly throw away every future award, album, and lead role if it meant they could relish in their days together. Nothing has pulled on Jinyoung’s heartstrings more than knowing Jackson would give up his career to be with him. He’s read just about every cliche love story, but this one has to be Jinyoung’s favorite. </p><p>Jinyoung draped his elbows over Jackson’s shoulders. “No, you’re not. I want people to know you’re mine too. Though, not now. Soon.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah, whenever you’re ready,” Jackson agreed. “In the meantime…” he retracted his hand from under the hoodie to grab his phone near the backpack. “We look hot like this and I want a picture for my phone background.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s jingle bell giggle rang throughout the bathroom. He wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist to tug him closer and kissed his check. Jinyoung heard the camera shutter explode in a flurry of quick bursts and the satisfied hum Jackson gave him when he presented the phone. Jackson always had impeccable selfie taking skills, he even taught Jinyoung how to hold the phone correctly and how to manipulate the lighting to his advantage, though this one knocks the rest out of the park. </p><p>Jackson’s hair was slicked back in waves, body and tattoos still wet from his shower, his neck showcasing his many new decorations. He had one eye open and tongue sticking out, like that emoji he sends Jinyoung when he impulsively buys a new wardrobe with the message <em> guess what i did *winky face*</em>. The hand on Jinyoung’s backside was commanding, almost to signify that, in Jackson’s words, Jinyoung’s ass belongs to him. Endearing, really. </p><p>The big TEAM WANG title on the back that stood out proudly is what did Jinyoung in. His insides coiled, hot springs bounced in his stomach at the realization that Jinyoung wearing Jackson’s name on his body, arms and legs wound tight around him, is indeed, very sexy. </p><p>Jinyoung wonders if Hell would break loose if Jackson posted the photo. Fans, friends, family, they’d all go berserk at the sudden picture and big reveal that Jackson is not only taken, he’s also dating a man. Jinyoung’s face is covered so it’s a bit difficult to pinpoint who he is exactly, but that just adds to the alluring mysteriousness to the photo. However, even if it’s posted, the big million dollar question of who owns Jackson Wang still remains.</p><p>“You like them? </p><p>Jinyoung nodded. “They’re nice. Send them to me later.” He placed the phone back on the counter and cupped Jackson’s cheeks in his hands. Jackson melted into the touch, turned to nuzzle Jinyoung’s palm, then sighed, like all his worries washed away. He grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and kissed his inner wrist. </p><p>“I'm home, Jinyoungie.” </p><p>The springs in his gut stopped. There's a queasiness of happiness that spreads throughout Jinyoung’s body, filling him up to the brim until it spills over in tons. When Jackson returns to him after so long and they’re back where they belong, with each other, Jinyoung thinks this is what he wants for the rest of his life. And when Jackson meets his eyes, brown locked into brown, Jinyoung is sure he feels the same. </p><p>He pressed their foreheads together, breathing in each other's essence almost as if they're afraid they'd disappear. Though, that's not the case this time. </p><p>“Welcome home, Sseun-ah.” </p><p>Jackson wore a goofy smile when he leaned in to kiss Jinyoung. He’s drunk on love, just like any other day he’s with his boyfriend. Jinyoung’s riding that same wave, crashing through the surf until he reaches shore just to meet Jackson and do it all over again. They spent a few moments playing tonsil hockey before Jinyoung’s stomach grumbled and Jackson broke away to snicker at the blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>Jinyoung swats his shoulder, eyes narrowed. He pushes at Jackson’s chest to, reluctantly, step away so Jinyoung hop down. “I’m going to order. Do you want anything else to eat?” It’s a genuine question, though with how Jackson’s staring him down as he walks towards the door, Jinyoung can pick up on his racing thoughts. “<em>Food wise</em>, Jackson.”</p><p>“Whatever you want is fine,” he says, defeated. Jinyoung only throws him a side eye before exiting the bathroom.</p><p>One phone call and twenty minutes later, they’re happily digging into a bucket of chicken, words forgotten as they eat their fill. Jackson sits across from him on the floor with the low coffee table between them along with heaps of bones and open sauce packets. They’re more than half-way through their food when Jinyoung asks a question that’s been pegging his mind for months. </p><p>“Are you going to get any more tattoos?” </p><p>Jackson looks up from the thigh he’s drowning in BBQ sauce. “Maybe, haven’t thought of it. I have everything I wanted. Why, thinking of getting one?”</p><p>Jinyoung snorts. “Right, like I would look good with a tattoo.” Jinyoung refuses to pierce his ears and dye his hair any color besides black and different shades of brown. There’s no way in hell he’d ever get a permanent piece of art on his body. </p><p>“I’d think you’d look hot.”</p><p>“You think I look hot in anything.”</p><p>“And nothing.” Jackson winked and Jinyoung had to resist the urge to shove a drumstick down his throat. “There were a few designs I saw at the shop that were nice, but they don’t really fit my style.” </p><p>“If you find something you like, will you get it?” </p><p>Jackson shrugged. He took a bite of his chicken; BBQ smudged his lip when he said, “I don’t know, maybe.” He paused, looked at Jinyoung then, “Will you design something for me?” </p><p>The chicken making its way to his mouth stopped in mid air. “What? Why me? BamBam and Yugyeom are way better artists than I am.”</p><p>“Because I want something that represents you. Y’know, something to signify our relationship. If you make it, then—I don’t know, it’s more special that way? I thought of getting your name but Henry said it was too cheesy.” Jackson looks off to the side, shy. He fiddles with the drawstring of his pants, unwilling to meet Jinyoung’s gaze.</p><p>Jinyoung sat frozen, stiff as a board. His mind is overwhelmed with the endearingly sweet gesture. He could feel his cheeks warm up as Jackson warily watches him from the corner of his eye, trying to come off as indifferent to the answer he’s buzzing to know. The unusual silence of the room is a bit awkward. Jinyoung coughs into his napkin, unknowing what he’s supposed to do now. </p><p>“W-why my name?” He questioned. </p><p>Jackson shrugged. “Thought it would be cute.” </p><p>“Where would you put it?” Jackson shrugged again, inspected his bare arms, then returned his gaze to the window. Jinyoung knits his eyebrows together. “Then no.”</p><p>“Nickname then. Wang Gae Park Gae is our thing. That’ll be nice, right?” </p><p>“No, Jackson, I don’t want my name on your body—”</p><p>Jackson whips his head to stare at his boyfriend. Jinyoung broke eye contact under the intensity of his iries. “Why not? You agreed with me when I said I like you wearing my name on yours.” </p><p>“Yeah, but—”</p><p>“Then what's the problem?” </p><p>“Because I want <em> your </em> last name instead!” Jinyoung blurts. </p><p>Jackson chokes on air. “Wh-what?” </p><p>Jinyoung’s heart hammered in his chest. He felt a cool breeze from the window blow past them, it was chilly, a tell-tale sign of Fall on its way to wreak havoc on unsuspecting trees, though it didn’t do anything to lessen Jinyoung’s flaming face. He said it, he doesn’t know if he can say it again because his heart is somewhere lodged in his throat. He somehow managed to repeat his words yet Jackson still didn’t seem to catch on.</p><p>“You—you said you want something to represent me—<em>us</em>,” Jinyoung says slowly like he’s trying to formulate the words perfectly despite his shaky voice. His hands are just as bad, trembling under the table, out of sight. “We’ve talked about it before, but never really gave each other an answer, just what we wanted for the future. Though, everytime I picture my future, you’re there, Sseun-ah.” Jinyoung's voice cracks and he flinches at his own embarrassment. </p><p>Jackson still hasn’t said anything or moved since Jinyoung began talking. His blank expression hasn’t changed yet, not one muscle out of place. He’s probably just as taken back as Jinyoung is, if his wide eyes and parted lips have anything to say for it. Jinyoung doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing, his mouth is running on autopilot and Jackson’s still waiting patiently for him to finish his unexpected confession. If Jinyoung wasn’t already far gone for him, he’s pretty sure he would’ve fallen in love with Jackson a little more.  </p><p>“I know this is so sudden,” Jinyoung goes on hastily. “We haven’t been dating for very long, we haven’t even moved in together yet, for crying out loud. And this probably isn’t the proposal you wanted—hell, does this count as a proposal? I didn’t even plan it,” Jinyoung chuckled, voice wet. He’s rambling now, trying to fill the suffocating silence of his living room with babbling to mask how terrified he really is. Jinyoung, chest tight, continues away. “But I do want this—this little forever we promised each other. Remember? When we first started dating? I took you out to dinner then we walked in the park and saw a shooting star. You told me your wish even if I said it wouldn’t come true if you did. You said—”</p><p>“‘I wish this moment could last for forever.’” Jackson finished. “Then I kissed you after I made that carving on the tree, and you said you never wanted this to end.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jinyoung jerks into a kneeling position, blood racing. “And afterwards you told me you always wanted this—wanted <em> me</em>. I want you too, Jackson, for the rest of my life. You always complain about how I take your stuff like your snacks, watches, <em> jackets</em>,” Jinyoung tugs on the hoodie he’s wearing for emphasis. “Well, I want more. I want your everything, and that includes your last name.” Jinyoung doesn’t know where the surge of confidence came from, however, that only lasted for a split second. “This is probably the worst way to ask you to be my husband—” Jinyoung stops, breath halting, then he folds over with his head in his hands, nearly missing the table. “OhmyGodIjustaskedyoutobemyhusband.” </p><p>His sentences came out rushed and mixed together. He could’ve sworn he heard Jackson laugh at him but the ringing in his ears is too loud and Jinyoung’s constant mumbles of <em>Oh my God oh my God oh my God</em>, is the only thing he can focus on. His mindless words finally sunk in, along with the utter mortification that he practically proposed to Jackson with chicken grease all over his face and <em>no</em> <em>ring</em>. Charming, Jinyoung, real smooth.</p><p>His palms are sweaty and there’s hints of a headache rearing it ugly mug and—there’s movement near him. A pair of hands find his face, warm and comforting. Jinyoung unfurls from his huddled ball and is met with Jackson’s calm face. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he’s frowning. He cups the younger’s cheeks in his hands then moves to rub soothing circles over his temples. </p><p>“You need to calm down, Jinyoungie. You’ll get a headache if you keep this up,” Jackson reassures. </p><p>Jinyoung wants to laugh but what comes out of his mouth is a garbled sob. He's not crying, not yet anyways, though the prickling sensation behind his eyelids are starting to hurt and he’s already heaving so he might as well just let the dam break. However, that moment never came because he wants to finish what he started even if he can’t string coherent words together. If Jackson can understand him through his heated rants when Jinyoung jumps from topic to topic then he can most definitely catch onto him speaking in tongue. </p><p>Jinyoung threads their fingers together over his face and presents his heart to him on a silver platter. “Jackson, I love you. You make me a better person and I can’t imagine my life without you.” Jinyoung took their hands and pressed him to the lips almost in a plea. “Marry me, Sseun-ah. Give me that forever.” He stops and adds, “please,” as an afterthought. </p><p>Jackson doesn’t say anything, he only gathers Jinyoung in his arms and lets him clutch to his person. There are still no tears and Jackson hasn’t given him an answer, Jinyoung feels the heat in his face vanish and is replaced with a chilling sense of dread. It’s not like Jinyoung just word vomited his desire to marry Jackson and spend the rest of their days together. No, of course not! So Jackson doesn’t have to give him an answer, right?</p><p>Right. Though, when Jackson finally speaks, Jinyoung wished for a straight answer and not the response he received. That would have saved him the heart attack.</p><p>“You just had to ruin everything, didn’t you?” </p><p>Jinyoung stops breathing. He pulled away from Jackson’s embrace to see the previous frown he wore morph into a <em> pout</em>. Of all expressions!</p><p>Jackson squished Jinyoung’s face in his palms. “I had a <em> speech </em> planned!” He stood up and stalked off to Jinyoung’s room then returned with his backpack. “I made dinner reservations!” Jackson dug around in one of the pockets, not exactly angry, but not too happy either. “I planned everything for <em> months, </em> Park Jinyoung, then you just go ahead and beat me to it?” He finds what he was looking for and fumbles with a small black box and—</p><p>“Oh my God,” Jinyoung mutters. He thought he said that in his head, turns out he didn’t, so when Jackson presents him with an elegant, diamond ring, he agrees. </p><p>“‘Oh my God’ is right,” Jackson huffs. “I can’t believe you proposed to me before I could propose to you!” Jinyoung, completely flabbergasted, only stares at the ring like an alien object. Jackson’s still pouting when he says, “I’ve been carrying this ring with me everywhere for the past five months. Do you know how hard it was not to propose to you the second I bought it? Henry had to—”</p><p>Jackson was so rudely interrupted when Jinyoung, gasping on a half-sob, half-mangled-laugh, launched himself back into his arms. They fall to the floor, Jinyoung latching onto Jackson like a leech and Jackson pinning him to his chest. Jinyoung’s trembling hands already eased themselves when he twined them in the elder’s hair. </p><p>“Nyoungie! I didn’t—I didn’t ask yet!” Jackson whines, though he pressed Jinyoung closer.</p><p>“It’s okay, I did it for you. And the answer is yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Jinyoung weeps, punctuating each word with a kiss. “Jackson—yes, <em> of course. </em> Oh my God, <em> Jackson</em>—”</p><p>Their kissing is frantic and clumsy, full of tears and a bit of snot. Jinyoung didn’t notice when he began crying, he didn't notice when Jackson started brawling either, so their wet liplock wasn’t the best they’ve ever had, but it sure is the most memorable. Jackson tastes like tangy BBQ sauce and Jinyoung wanted to laugh at how he’s so obviously trying to get the ring out of the box behind his back. The box falls from his grasp and tumbles under the table, lands a few feet away from them, just out of Jackson’s reach. </p><p>“Shit. Jinyoung, the ring—” Jackson stretches his arm, makes grabby hands at the box, then sighs. He can’t really do much when Jinyoung’s lips are everywhere on his face, so Jackson just accepts his fate and allows Jinyoung to finally eat him whole.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just <em> really </em> happy,” Jinyoung admits. He doesn’t stop his onslaught of affection until Jackson gently pried his hands off his face. Jinyoung’s tears of joy continue to stream down his cheeks and chin, dripping onto Jackson’s tank top. One lands on Jackson’s upper lip and mixes with his own tears. Jinyong wipes them away with his jacket sleeve until Jackson is dry enough to kiss him again without the snot.</p><p>“You’re happy? I’m over the moon!” Jackson exclaims. “I feel like a bunch of weight was just lifted off my shoulders. Though, I won’t forgive you for ruining my proposal.” Jackson pinches Jinyoung’s still wet cheeks, making him smile even wider. Jackson mirrors his lover’s expression, grin radiant. “You said yes.”</p><p>“I said yes,” Jinyoung repeats.</p><p>“We’re getting married.” </p><p>Jinyoung nods, feeling a fresh swell of tears approaching. “We’re getting married.”</p><p>Jackson hugs Jinyoung tight to his chest. “You’re gonna be my husband.”</p><p>“I’m gonna be your husband,” Jinyoung confirms. He rests their foreheads together and breath each other in, absorbs their presence in a moment of bliss. It’s quiet, the silence no longer choking, instead it’s exhilarate. Jinyoung didn’t know he could ever feel this happy, but, once again, Jackson proves him wrong. </p><p>“Jinyoungie,” Jackson calls. “I love you.” </p><p>Jinyoung felt his stomach swoop. He kisses Jackson’s nose. “I love you, too.”</p><p>They sit up. Jackson grabs the box and removes the ring from the cushions. He gingerly takes Jinyoung’s hand and looks up, like he’s asking permission. Jinyoung shoots him a lopsided smile then Jackson slips the ring on his fourth finger. It’s a perfect fit. </p><p>“Henry helped me pick it out,” Jackson admits. “Jesus, it was so embarrassing. The clerk thought I was buying it for <em> him</em>.”</p><p>Jinyoung laughs. “I’ll make sure to thank him later. Knowing you, you’d probably buy the biggest diamond in that store.”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, I'll go back to exchange it.” Jackson pulled Jinyoung by the waist to sit him in his lap. He bumped their foreheads together, chuckling. “I’m glad I didn’t take the guys with me or else I would’ve bought the whole store for you.”</p><p>“As much as I would’ve liked that romantic gesture, I think this is perfect.” Jinyoung held up his ring and watched it glimmer in the sunlight, utterly beautiful. It looked like it belonged on his finger. </p><p>“I’m glad,” Jackson hummed. He took Jinyoung’s other hand and pecked his knuckles. “We have a lot of planning to do, you know. God, you should've seen my mom when I told her. She went into full blown wedding coordinator mode and started looking at venues before I could even show her the ring.”</p><p>“Just wait until I tell my sisters. They’ve been waiting for this day since our first date.” Jinyoung can already picture his sisters zipping around Korea in a frenzy, calling catering companies and florists months in advance. With Jackson’s mother and his sisters pulling the reins on this operation, Jinyoung’s convinced their wedding will go off without a hitch. </p><p>“We don’t have to go public with this,” Jackson points out. “It can be small, just close friends and family.”</p><p>Jinyoung fiddles with the diamond. “I know, but what if…” he trails off, hesitant. </p><p>“But what? Baby, what are you thinking about?” Jackson shifts, makes Jinyoung look at him.</p><p>Jinyoung struggled to find his words. There’s a knot in his stomach, waiting to be untied so the irritating jab at the sides can finally stop. He doesn’t know if he wants a large or small ceremony or if he even wants one at all. They’re getting married! Their wedding should be memorable, spectacular, the most talked about event of the century because GOT7’s Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung are getting married to <em> each other</em>. It’s a never before seen spectacle in Korea where two male idols exchange their vows. The publicity they’d receive will move mountains. </p><p>Though, the little voice in the back of Jinyoung’s head is telling him to keep everything on the downlow. His terror of social rejection is still evident, Jackson’s is too, but when Jinyoung looks at the big picture, realizes that his promise to Jackson about throwing away his idol image just to be together is even larger than his fear, Jinyoung is more than sure they can make it, with or without their titles. </p><p>Jinyoung steeled his nerves and said, “I want to. I wanna go public and announce our engagement. I want a big wedding with all our friends and family and everyone important to us.” </p><p>Jackson’s eyes widened almost comically. They sparkled more than the diamond. “Seriously? You really want to?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jinyoung confirmed, mind reeling with all the possibilities of their future wedding. “I want a spring ceremony, here, in Korea. The cake will be huge, and before you say anything, no, BamBam is not bursting out of the top. The boys will all have matching suits, but Jaebeom and Henry will be different. And I want Aimee to be the flower girl—”</p><p>Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s animated hands and held them tight. “Jinyoungie, babe, clam down. We have a while to plan everything, we don’t need to rush,” he chuckled. “We just got engaged, let me have this moment with my fiancé.” Jackson kissed his cheek, making Jinyoung relax and lean his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Wow, fiancé. You’re my fiancé.”</p><p>“Your fiancé for a few months, then your husband for the rest of our lives.” The butterflies increased tenfold and mixed with the giddiness erupting in Jinyoung’s chest. “You’re stuck with me, Jackson. There’s no turning back now.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could even if I tried.” Jackson tilted Jinyoung’s head up to nuzzle their noses. Their lips brushed when he said, “It’s you and me, forever, got that?” </p><p>Jinyoung smiled. He cupped Jackson’s face and caressed his cheek. When Jinyoung peered into his doe eyes, he could see his reflection right in the middle of Jackson’s pupils. The center of his universe. “Got it,” he agreed. Jinyoung held his world in the palm of his hands, stroked a thumb under his eye. </p><p>When they kissed, a euphoria of colors exploded around them. The bright orange of the morning sun surrounded the couple, enveloped in the fiery scarlet hue of their feverish hands and tongues. A pretty pink dusted Jackson’s cheeks when Jinyoung pushed him back to the floor and straddled his hips almost like it was second nature. Jinyoung wanted to see more of him blush, wanted to see the cherry marks along his collarbone and shoulders, the purple petals of teeth-sharp bruises he plastered onto Jackson’s skin. Soon, the elder’s shirt was discarded and Jinyoung saw his favorite color, the beautiful black of his tattoos. Jinyoung loved all of Jackson’s pieces, but there’s something about seeing the dark ink that gets him going. </p><p>He leaned down to claim Jackson’s lips again as his fingers traced the shapes and lines. Jinyoung pulled away to spread his palms over Jackson’s tanned chest. He felt goosebumps erupt over his canvas, felt how Jackson’s heartbeat thumped under Jinyoung’s fingertips, anticipating. As Jinyoung’s eyes roamed over Jackson’s body, the glint of his ring caught his eye. An intense zing zipped up his spine at how the luxurious silver contrasted beautifully against both their skin tones, standing out like a sore thumb. Jinyoung might’ve just found his new favorite color. </p><p>“We didn’t finish breakfast,” Jackson stated, snapping him out of his ogling.</p><p>Jinyoung ducked and kissed down Jackson’s throat to his pectoral, sucked a mark on his skin. “There’s always lunch, Sseun-ah.” </p><p>“You’re insatiable.”</p><p>“No, I’m just appreciating what’s mine,” Jinyoung corrected, moving to repeat his ministrations on the other side. “You’re mine, all mine.”</p><p>Jackson tugged his hair, called him over with a crook of his finger. He slotted their mouths together and flipped them as Jinyoung was distracted, earning himself a giggle. The younger’s back met the soft rug, sighed when Jackson slid between his bent legs, and released a breathless gasp at the rough grind of their hips.  </p><p>“I’m yours,” Jackson declared, like he wanted the galaxy to know.</p><p>Soon, everyone will know that Jackson and Jinyoung are inseparable. The proof will be set in stone once they recite their vows and kiss at the altar. Jinyoung won’t have to worry about anyone swooping in and stealing Jackson away anymore because if the red string tied to their pinkies still wasn’t visible to the eye, then at least their matching rings would suffice.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*switches out kitchen cuddles with bathroom cuddles* we're spicing things up now<br/>kudos and comments are always welcomed &lt;3<br/>follow me on my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/omgahgase">@omgahgase</a><a></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>